Eragon Falls Hard
by mermaid-dia
Summary: EragonXElva pairing. I wish these two would end up so that this series would not be just an epic fanfiction crossover of Star Wars and Lord of the Rings wt OC's, but Paolini wrote about himself so :p but for anyone else! How It Should Have Been!
1. realization

EragonXElva Pairing

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon…but I do own this pairing until you all find out that they actually do end up together! I know, I'm amazing. Please. No paparazzi.

**The scene is set just after the third book. Eragon finds out Elva is the next dragon rider and…idk…I'm just getting it all out of my system. Yes I know that it is a horrible piece grammatically but really this is just for the idea of it **

Nasuada had insisted upon bringing Elva along to search for the last egg. But as terrible as it may seem, Saphira had grown to become quite fond of the little girl. Or she was little in the beginning of the journey. The journey itself caused her to age another five years before we arrived in Ellesmera.

Elva was being given her first spiraling flight on Saphira by herself, now that she was big enough; while Eragon remained watching them in the shade of the Menoa tree. Every once in a while a carefree giggle hovered lightly and pleasant over the great forest of the elves. It was quite odd seeing a blond girl on Saphira. He had become accustomed to the sight of a blond man, or in other words, him on her.

Don't worry little one. I love you with every sinewy being of me. I just find Elva a much more refreshing female presence to your confined male mind.

What is that supposed to mean Saphira? Anyways, Elva is just a little girl.

Even so, her mind is much more mature than yours was when I first hatched for you. Perhaps You should try to reach her maturity before perusing Arya. She chuckled.

Eragon groaned in embarrassment.

**Anyways…I don't want to write the middle. Somehow Elva ends up hatching the last egg for her when someone from the Varden gives it around to the kids.**

"Eragon!" Arya called out.

He dashed to her in hopes of pleasing her.

"Eragon! The last egg hatched! And to one of the Varden's most precious children. Oh Eragon it hatched to the girl you blessed," she exclaimed.

"Elva? Elva! Whaa-" but he was soon cut off and pulled through the crowd to Elva and her baby dragon.

Her Gedwey Ignesia glowed on her hand as well as the one on her forehead. The dragon seemed to be bound to Elva's outstanding growth ability as well because he barely fit into the tent. It seemed that she too grew, to accustom to the hard physical tasks of being a rider.

The Elva that giggled ebullient over Ellesmera was gone, replaced with a neophyte teenager, petting her dragon in calm curiosity.

This is odd. She noted

Yes, it is. And quite ironic. At least you know how to fly on him.

As Nasuada walked in, Elva broke mind contact to speak with her toungue.

"My lady," she bowed. " Even though I am about 7 years of age, I have matured physically enough to require my own room. " she quietly spoke.

"I have also decided on a name for my dragon and that I shall help overthrow Galbatorix. My dragon wishes to be called Raden-ur," she smiled at the young beast.

"That's great news. I am pleased to hear this. I assume you will begin training as soon as possible?"

"As a dragon rider, it is my responsibility to keep myself safe, so that Raden-ur will not be without a Rider. Yes. I am ready for the task, but please; do not send anyone to me yet until he can breathe fire. He is quite shy, and before he can manage himself, prefers to train and become strong." She chuckled. At that the dragon hissed then aimed his swerving green eyes at Eragon.

I am Raden-ur. I know of Elva's curse. You are the other dragon rider Eragon?" he spoke only to him

Yes. 

You have a brave heart. And a good mind. You dislike Elva. I must say that this displeases me very much.

Eragon cringed. Dislike is drastic wording. 

Do not fear young human. Her charm has yet to blossom. I fear that when it does, you will be most affected.

Eragon assumed a deep red blush at the double entendre Raden-ur just made. He cast a sly peek at Elva, who seemed unaware of what had occurred between the two. She had indeed grown into a young lady…but with the mind of the sharp mouthed elder women in Carvahall that teased Eragon endlessly.

**And now some fluffy three muskateering for all of the EragonXElva pairing lovers!**

**Idk where this exactly takes place…Christopher Paolini (the genius) knows better…so I'll let you guys be creative and place the two wherever you want! To the fans!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon…but I do own this pairing until you all find out that they actually do end up together! I know, I'm amazing. Please. No paparazzi.

Eragon flew deep in the forest with Saphira tense beneath him.

Agathi blodharam…dammit, the first time he mentioned to Arya his true feelings for her

Eragon.

Yes?

I think tonight I will let Raden-ur approach me to be…well, you know (she growled at the thought of discussing such a sensitive matter with him)

Well…uhh…I-I am sure you will do fine!

I was hoping you would talk me out of it or something. 

No, we need more dragons and you are our last hope. 

So much for some romance in the whole act. Give it to me to talk to Eragon about mating rituals.

Oh! Is that what you wanted to talk about?  Eragon uncomfortably squirmed.

No!  She growled.  I just wanted to …oh forget it. Time to get off. I'll see you in the morning.

He could not believe the conversation he just had with her. Shaking his head in disbelief, he sprinted in breakneck speed to his tree to bump into Elva. She was rubbing her head in great pain when they both got their bearings together.

"I'm guessing Saphira is gone too? Raden-ur would not stop fantasizing all week. It's disgusting really how dragons mate. And now I have images to go with. Eugh…" she shook her corn silk mass of hair in disgust.

" Well, we ought not to judge them. I'm quite sure they find human mating as well as elf and dwarfian just as gross. Besides, I thought you being a girl would find it utterly roman-" he stopped himself. The look on her face was pure fury.

"You think all that I think about is romance and fairy tales? Your damn curse made me grow up running towards danger and trying to survive the night. I had no time for romance and this Rider business is just as occupying! I get to stay youthful forever, have incredible access to magic and dwelve into whomever's mind I want to find out what the boy likes, …yet the harsh reality is that no one is right for me," she broke down in sobs, standing upright.

"That's not true, there are plenty of elves who would… well actually one, but-" he shut himself up again. She was right. He had pondered the same thing night after night in real worry. But Elva was so strong, it seemed impossible that she would fret over such a thing.

"No it's not and you know it. The elves despise me because the last dragon rider that will exist to mate her dragon with Saphira is a human and not an elf,"

"Well, I'm sure someone is out there for you. Your brave and strong, and incredibly witty-and you have good nails," he mentally thumped himself. _Good nails?_

"You think I have good nails?" she asked almost back to normal in her disbelief and scrutiny of Eragon.

She must think I'm mental. _Sigh_. She looks terribly sad. Perhaps I should at least give her a hug.

With an odd gesture as new to him as singing in the bath, he wrapped his lean Rider arms around her identical girl ones, allowing her to bury her head deep into his shoulder.

She smelled like the lavender and peppermint that she always walked with Angela. It was comforting yet delightful. The second a word he never thought would be associated with her.

He rolled the word over in his mind again and again excited at his new discovery. Delightful. Delightful? He pondered having her hair brush against his neck.

Nah. It cannot be. Must be all of the old Agethi magic.

Elva can't be delightful. She's just a kid.

_That is the same way Arya must think of you, but even she has admitted some feelings towards you._

Just as I have right now…


	2. FLUFFY!

_**Hello fellow nerdy nerdiers like me **____**…lol jk, I just really wanted to write that. But… How did you like it so far? Any requests? Suggestions? Delimas I should add? Anything? BTW I hart making Eragon stumble. It's too cute! I think we should make him suffer more, right? Have Elva try some new things out. ;) **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon…but I do own this pairing until you all find out that they actually do end up together! I know, I'm amazing. Please. No paparazzi.

For weeks after when training, Eragon could not manage to look at her completely without blushing furiously. It really was interfering with her lessons much more than he had hoped. But every once in a while, a wisp of her hair would escape the tight braids that were meticulously completed and he would have the urge to fix it then look a bit too intent into the blue eyes that were his doom. Though the magical growth had stopped after her transformation into a complete Rider like himself after Ageaathi Blodharam, at most she was 16 in human years.

The transformation had stunning effects to her features and induced new stares that were not just plain awe and respect when she walked by. Elva had noticed this too, and took quite an advantage of the new line of boys readily at her feet. It was mostly the stories that she ached for. The boys were mainly good company to talk with. They ate up every one of her comments and gestures.

O f course, this had earned him a few envious looks from the adolescent crowd as well. Only he could train with her in such an intimate environment with minds touching in such a deep level to pass on as much information he could in the few days.

They always trained in whatever clothes they had on to ensure flexibility. It was more likely that you would have to fight physically without magic if the attack was unexpected and you were dressed in normal clothes. But recently, after much nagging on Nasauda's behalf, he decided to spar with her for the first time while she wore her suit.

He was secretly hoping that he could put it off longer to gain composure, but it seemed that it never appeared at the right time. He was afraid of what he would see with her new woman curves tightly enclosed for the first time in something besides a simple dress.

The effects of the tight brown leather on her lightly tanned skin was enough to distract Eragon from noticing the delicate way the chain mail adorned her like jewelry instead of armor. The material of the upper leather was thin and didn't leave much to the imagination.

And of course…the face. Even after the curse was lessened, he never forgave himself for marring her with the scar. He still felt responsible of her, to care for her, but these feelings were intensified with primal urges of duty as he watched closely to how she breathed uneven when she ran out of breath catching up to him.

She was a natural born sprinter that had no endurance whatsoever. Still panting, Elva looked up to find him watching her. She flushed, embarrassed thinking he was disappointed at her.

"I'm sorry I'm not faster, but I promise I will be soon," she said

It broke him almost to see her worrying about such a thing instead of seeing herself as she truly was in his eyes.

" Class dismissed,"

Ahh little one. What is wrong? I sense something deeply troubling in your head. What is it?

Elva._he spurt out the name in confusion._

Give her some time, she is still just adjusting to her duties as a Rider.

Not that. No, she is doing just as I hoped besides endurance. NO, it is something else that bothers me. 

All of those little men following her? She can defend herself. But I do see your dilemma, yes. They interfere with your lessons. Shall I scare them off?

No! NO not that, just forget it.

Oh.

Oh, what? Was that a good oh? Or an oh, this is not good oh.

No, little one, it's just that I realized how inconsiderate I was before, I apologize

There is no need of that Saphira.

You seem to have a human liking for her. Well, I am happy that you have found someone besides Arya. That elf would only be trouble to you. But the oh was also because, you need to be careful.

I know, she is terribly young. Of course Jeod's wife is that much younger than him.

No not that, age has nothing to do with love to dragons. What I meant was in the battlefield. Will you try to protect the Varden, Nasauda, and everyone or leave them to defend Elva? And with Galbatorix? 

If he comes to you face to face, and somehow She falls off Raden-uhr, but you have a clear chance of killing him, what will you do? Until he is dead, she is a weakness.

Eragon found her lying half-hazardly hanging off of Raden-uhr

Elva! He cried out.

He jumped down to the cliff where she hung and lifted her from the edge.

"Elva, mmm, oh God, you're here, mmm," he kissed her arms and face avoiding her lips.

"Eragon?" she croaked. He laughed ebullient.

"I didn't die? Is he dead?" She wondered.

"


End file.
